


A Chocolate Offer

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: Enzai: Falsely Accused
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Not the best title, One Shot, Wish they had more fanfiction, offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys already had in mind who would enjoy this rather delicious tin of chocolates but he wasn't expecting this crazy offer that Belbet was offering. <br/>A 'Cute' little one-shot for Belbet and Guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chocolate Offer

**Author's Note:**

> A 'Cute' little one-shot that I wrote up for this pairing when I saw that no one had wrote one for them. The idea came from when he first met Belbet in the game and then I wrote the story during class. Sadly I wasn't able to get a good ending the first time. Anyways hope you like~
> 
> If something seems off about the characters or something else then my deepest apologies, I tried my best to get them down just right!

It was one those uneventful days as the past ones. Guys boredly walked into the day room where everyone was doing what they do best; either gambling or reading a dirty magazine with the others. In his hand he held a small gold tin that was tied with a red bow on top, which most likely contain a sort of chocolate. He knew all too well who would gladly enjoy these chocolates.

"Belbet" He called to the beastman who was crouched in a corner. "Hey, Belbet, I have a box of chocolates" As always this seem to catch his attention. He ran over to him and yanked the gold tin out his hand, not wasting time on it and popping one piece of chocolate into his watering mouth.

Guys sat alongside him as happily ate chocolate after chocolate. "You know a 'Thank you' would be nice to hear" He grimaced when he saw the other making a mess with the chocolate.

Belbet ignored him and continued to eating the sweets. A few minutes later and his happy mood seem to fall when he saw that he had finished the chocolate.

"Don't worry I'll bring you more next time" Guys said when he saw the sad expression on his face.

"You know the flavor of his chocolate reminds me of the time a secret admirer sent me chocolate. The queen got so mad thinking that I had fallen for someone else and she left without a single goodbye" Belbet suddenly said.

Guys nodded his head even though he didn't really know to believe the beastman's words. He did admit that he liked to hear the crazy tales even if they did turn out to be complete lies.

"So what are you going to do?" He decided to go along with the crazy tale.

Belbet abruptly stood up with his arm raised. "I shall find a new queen!" He spoke rather happy and excited at the same time.

'Yeah if you ever get out' Guys thought while staring at him knowing otherwise.

The beastman crouched down in front of him and leaned closer and closer, till they were inches apart.

"Will you be my queen?" He asked in a childish tone.

It took a while for Guys to fully register his question and when he did; His nearly had a mini heart attack.

"Ehh!? You're crazy" Wait he knew that Belbet was crazy but this is even crazier than before. He gently shoved him away. "Like hell I would do that!"

Belbet shoulders slumped. "Come on… You would rule a whole kingdom by my side" He outstretched his arms as he stated childishly.

Guys rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "I can't even say you're crazy because you already are…." He muttered.

His words fell upon dead ears as Belbet continued to persuade him with all the things that would come from being his 'Queen'.

"Will you quit it?" He shouted pretty loud that it attracted a few curious looks from the other that were sitting close to them. Guys glared at them. "Mind your own business" He shouted to them. He turned his attention back to Belbet who childishly pouting.

It reminded him of a child who didn't get the present he had begged for. Guys sighed. "Yo! Belbet, Quit pouting. It doesn't suit you"

Belbet silently shook his head. Guys stood up and snapped his finger, Idea already in mind.

"Wait here!" He walked over to the guard and asked if he could go retrieve something from his cell. Thank goodness it was the nicer guard who was on duty today. He quickly walked to his cell when he got the 'Okay'. He prayed to his lucky stars that he didn't run into Durer or Guildias.

Once he made it to his cell he looked through his things until he came upon for what he had been searching for.

~Time Skip~

Belbet hadn't moved an inch from where Guys had left him. He made his way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

A large smile spread onto his face when he saw the same size gold tin of chocolates like the past one in front of his face. As usual he didn't waste time an opened it.

Guys retook his seat beside him. "You know I can't nor possibly ever take you up on that offer but you can always count on me to provide you with chocolate and company"

He knew that Belbet wasn't listening to him for the fact that he was too engross in the tin of chocolates, but he still said it anyways.

The gold tin was flung into his lap and he looked over to Belbet who was licking the melted chocolate off his fingers.

"You know that offer will always stand" He spoke rather normal this time. He leaned over and quickly kissed Guys on the cheek before running off.

"Damn you, Belbet!" He waved his fist more out of annoyance for being caught off guard than anger. He sighed but he couldn't help but to softly laugh at the small gesture.


End file.
